


Raja’s New Outfit

by Hobnob69



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Raja has a god complex, Raja is a serial killer driven to madness by her guilt from fashion photo ruview, Wrote this a year ago but made some revisions, raven gets her skin made into a suit, she feels bad because her critiques were shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobnob69/pseuds/Hobnob69
Summary: Raja Gemini critiques others day after day, and little by little her god complex grows bigger. That’s when she starts to notice Ravens skin would make for a beautiful outfit...
Relationships: Sutan Amrull | Raja/Raven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Raja’s New Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> My Dad has a bit of a God complex i think. Not all the time but when he’s doing lego he’ll make the little men do stuff like fight to the death and de-limb eachother. Once he made a houses of parlament lego model and did an all out lego election in wich he had final say over everything, proper unsettling. I leave the house whenever he starts that shit then sit outside tesco for a bit.

The room felt stuffy as Raja and Raven sat together in the now empty studio, cameras and various bits of tech facing towards them. They had just finished filming Fashion Photo Ruview, and the pair were eager to escape the studio to grab a pint.

Raja didn’t dare look up, not after filming. The cameras did something to her emotionally. Each device felt like glassy eye’s looking over Raja’s every feature, as if they were casting judgemental stares through their wide lenses.

In a sense that was what Raja was doing too. She was critiquing outfits queens had put work, time and effort into, casting them aside as if they were nothing. She was in no position to take any moral high-ground when it came to judgment.

She felt like some sick false God. For Raja Fashion Photo Ruview used to feel more light, less forced. Nowadays she found herself wincing every time she uttered the words ‘boot’ from her mouth. She was shattering emotions with a single catchphrase, hurting feelings with a cheap gimmick.

She was a sick, sick god.

Raja contemplated wether Raven felt the same sometimes. They were both equally ruthless when it came to critiquing, but she never saw that bit of hesitation in Raven. Part of Raja envied that. She kept her gaze fixed at the floor.

“Raven?” Raja spoke finally, turning towards the large green screen behind them. Hell, even the background was fake. Such sweet irony.

Raven looked up from her phone, raising a perfect brow. She looked immaculate as always, a total toot. Youtube comments seemed to agree, though people were always less than enthusiastic when it came to Raja’s looks. Where did she go wrong?

“Ive been thinking it’s time to stop the show.”

Raven did a double take, her nude lips hanging open, her eyes a mixture of disappointment and confusion. Raja snapped her head back to the floor, biting the lower part of her lip. 

“Raj, I don’t understand” Raven began, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Everything’s been going fine…Is something wrong?”

Raja went tense. She scrunched her eyes for a moment as she was forced to think about all the pain she’d caused. 

“Who are we to tell people what looks good and bad.” Raja balled her fists, locking eyes with Raven with the little confidence she had. She could feel tears prick the corners of her vision. “What gives us the right.”

Raven sighed, moving her hand away. Her lips thinned into a sympathetic smile. “Is that all? I thought I’d done something to upset you.” She chuckled, flattening out a few stray hairs around her wig. “It’s just harmless fun Raj, people know that. Beauty is subjective.”

Raja grimaced. Fun? It was anything but fun. How was she meant to toot and boot looks with all this crippling guilt. Why didn’t Raven feel the same way? Surely she felt something. Anything.

“i-i don’t look better than half the girls we judge. Im such a hypocrite.” (Pretend this is true for the sake of the story.)

Raven was taken back a little. She paused as if considering her words carefully. She knew well Aesthetics had always been a sensitive topic for Raja, and she wasn’t really keen on touching upon it.

“I used to be an icon Raven, you know that? A fashion icon. And here i am looking like-like…” Raja gestured to her outfit. It was a green suit with a small stain on the corner from last nights lasagne. “This! telling other people what they’re doing wrong, just to feel better about myself.”

Raja embraced the silence that followed as Raven looked at her with concern. She needed to say that more than anything in the world. Her breathing felt erratic. After a long pause from the pair Raven finally broke the silence.

“Raj, if it’s about feeling…inadequate then…lets get you a new outfit. Couldn’t hurt right?”

A new outfit?

“The ultimate toot, maybe even a shoot?” Her friend continued, smiling sympathetically. Raja’s furrowed brows softened in contemplation as all the possibilities began to race through her mind.

What Raja wouldn’t give to wear a look worthy of a shoot. She’d combust on the spot. She could almost see the youtube comments gushing over her return to form, showering her with praise and approval.

The ultimate toot. A shoot.

Raja was having her very own personal epiphany. She knew that a show stopper outfit would put her back in the book of legends. She’d be able to judge makeup and outfits without a hint of remorse, and even better, toot and boot again. 

And people would have to listen, for she would be glorious. And the glorious command the common. 

“Raven you always know just what to say.” Raja laughed for the first time that day. She looked up to her friend who was returning the smile. 

This outfit would have to be something pretty special to ru-deem herself. Something unexpected. Something…nude coloured? 

Raja looked over to her friend. Raven really was immaculate. Her face was beat for the god’s. Somehow never managed to look stale despite wearing her makeup the same every day. Gorgeous.

“I don’t want to hear any more talk of you leaving.” Raven interrupted her train of thought, popping a mint into her mouth. “I don’t know what i would do without you.”

Raja offered a brief smile before patting her hand. Raven’s skin felt so smooth as her touch lingered for a little too long. Raven furrowed her brow slightly confused but otherwise smiled back.

Smooth. Immaculate. Silken like the web of a spider. Soft like the kiss of a warm summers afternoon.

It was then that Raja knew her new outfit needed to be made...of Raven’s skin. (Ok this is it lads buckle in)

“Thats enough emotions for one day, don’t you think?” Raven quipped, getting up from her chair. Raja needed to take action immediately if she was going to pull this off. Almost instinctively she grabbed her arm in protest. 

“For fucks rake Raja what now?”

A pause ensued.

“Raven, does this rag smell of chloroform to you?” 

—————

Raven groaned and reached to rub her face, only to find her hands had been restrained. Her eyes shot open as she felt her chest rise and fall erratically. The pounding of her head matched her heartbeats manic drumming and she felt the sting of a bright lamp against her face.

She looked down to her arms and legs, mouth agape in terror. All her limbs had been tied down with thick tulle fabric and hair. The entire scenario was odd to say the least. She felt like a frog on a dissection table in biology class.

Raven’s mind began to race with what could of led her to be here, alas she could remember very little. A cursory glance around the room revealed she wasn’t at home. She definitely wasn’t in the studio either. 

So then where the hell was she?

“Nice of you to wake up. You looked quite peaceful laying there.”

She recognised that voice anywhere. Raja Gemini.

Of course. She remembered now that she’d been chloroformed. A classic prank, but one Raven didn’t find all that funny.

“Raja? Is this some sort of sick prank? Please, get me out of here now.” Raven said through panicked shallow breaths, settling her gaze on the shadowy figure ahead of her. Her friend was dressed strangely with a surgical mask and a plastic apron that matched to boot.

“Prank? No…” Raja spoke softly taking a large step forwards, ru-vealing grim contours of her face under the dim lighting making her seem like a grim apparition of death. “Sick, on the other hand is a more apt description. I cannot deny that Raven.”

“Oh Jesus...that’s enough now just let me go ok?” Raven spoke with an urgent tone, gritting her teeth into an unconvincing smile. She noticed the sheen of something metallic grasped in Raja’s slender hands. Alas, it was just slightly too far out of her peripheral vision, blanketed by the darkness of the room.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Raven.” Raja deadpanned rolling a large metal table over. Much to Ravens horror it was adorned with medical scalpels in all shapes and sizes, clean and sterile as if never touched before. Raja’s hand skimmed the scalpels delicately, taking care to keep them in their uniformed line. 

Ravens forced grin turned into a look of abject terror.

“Remember what you said earlier? An outfit worthy of the ultimate toot? Maybe even a shoot?” Raja continued, taking two latex gloves from her apron, snapping them on her hands in quick succession.

“i-i may recall saying something like that, yes.” She answered her friends question hastily, unable to tear her eyes away from the large table of surgical tools in front of her. “Raja...what are those for?”

“All in good time, Raven. All in good time.” Raja chuckled, circling the table to stand directly next to her friend. Her cold gloved hand traced a circle around the skin of Ravens arm (look this is all starting to sound a bit fetishy but I’m not into this stuff. I like regular intercourse with two consenting parties)

“I need you for that outfit.”

Raven jerked her arm away as much as she could and shot a quizzical look at the other woman.

“What, like sewing tips?”

“No, I’m going to skin you alive and make your flesh into a dress.”

Raven couldn’t help but chortle. It sounded too ludicrous to be even remotely plausible. Her laughter was cut short by the stony look on her friends face followed by a knowing grin. 

“Jesus. You can’t be serious?”

“Oh but I am.” She continued now as the tears began to pour from Ravens eyes with accompanied sobs. 

“You may cry if it makes you feel better Raven. Cry for me.” She said dipping a finger to the crying woman’s face and catching a tear before licking it from her finger, savouring the salty taste it left in her mouth. “But just know, it is your destiny to die by my hand.”

“How do you expect to make my flesh into fabric even i don’t think you thought this through.”

Raja brought a knife into Raven’s line of vision and grinned. “Goodnight Raven. Nevermore shall the burden of this heavy world drag you down.” She said, slowly hovering her knife over to the centre of Raven’s chest. “Any last words before i begin?”

Raven looked into Raja’s eyes, still waiting for some indication that this was all just an elaborate prank. There was none. She was looking into a murdurers eyes, stony and cold. She took in a deep breath and spoke.

“Manila should of wo-“

The knife was plunged. Raven’s went slack jawed as all life drained out of her, viscous blood pouring from her chest and pooling around her now deceased body.

The perfect cut. Now came the tricky part. The preparation.

————————

Raja sat in the chair she always sat in.

Green screen behind her.

Cameras in front.

She grinned. The crew had entered the set minutes prior and were enamoured by the craftsmanship of Raja’s new outfit. Her poise, her elegance, the draping of the garment. Every move she took was her’s to control. 

Raja has done it. She was a god.

Skinning Raven had been quite the task, though suprisingly satisfying. She’d dealt with network executives before, so skinning her best friend alive was nothing she couldn’t handle. After that it was all a matter of hems, stitches and a few Pom-poms here and there.

“We’re about start filming…Where’s Raven?” One of the camera crew spoke up, never tearing their vision away from Raja’s masterful display of artistic genius. 

“She’s…sucking dick.” 

All the camera crew nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer provided.

The director gave a countdown. The cameras began to roll, their glassy eyes recording what would be her greatest appearance yet. After all, what is a God if not a public figure with influence over others? The bending of wills, twisting of minds. All this possible, thanks to her new outfit. 

Thanks to Raven.

But none of that mattered anymore. Not really. 

All that mattered was that raja was not the ultimate toot. A shoot.


End file.
